


A Sunday on September

by Hummingbelle



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, September Incident (COUNTER/Weight) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbelle/pseuds/Hummingbelle
Summary: Here's some Tower and Mako fluff! It's a sunny weekend at the September Institute and they're hanging out with Maritime Lapel and just relaxing. Mako fogged one of the campus vending machines to give them ALL the chips and Tower laughing, gives him a kiss on the forehead. These kids deserve a break. (Link below)





	A Sunday on September

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haxxorbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haxxorbitch/gifts).



 

Here's the link to my Secret Samol gift!! 

Zoom out on the page to see the full image!  

<http://www.hannahboehme.com/#/a-sunday-on-september/>

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To haxxorbitch: 
> 
> I had so much fun with this, thank you for the absolutely amazing prompts (I'm just sorry I didn't have time to both of them!) I've been wanting to draw the Chime crew fighting zombies now for a straight month haha, so that will probably still happen at some point.


End file.
